Drunk Daddy
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Jou's father beats him. No one comes to his rescue. It he better off being saved? You're the judge of that. Reveiw Please.


Drunk Daddy (Song by Cherry Poppin' Daddies)

By

Kat-To-The-Wings-to-the-skitsuh-skitsuh-uh! (Beat Boxing)

K-Wings: I've read stories where Jou's father is abusive, and Kaiba finds out, and saves himHell I've written a fewBut this is what happens to Jou when no one comes to his rescue. Maybe he's better off being saved... Reveiw, and tell me if you liked it, or what I could change about it to make it better. I have nothing against Shizuka, she's cool, so what happens to her, it isn't personal.

Jou POV

I was 12 when she married him, and at first he was the best a kid could ask for. Then after about a year we found out his true nature. He was abusive, he was a drunk, and he spent all the money we saved for the rent, on whiskey. We were behind in our bills because of him, and his drinking habits, but hey, you can't have it all, right?

After a while our third floor apartment began to seem more and more like hell. He would beat my mother every day, and forced her to get a second job to support his drinking habits. She couldn't find any that suited them, so she reserved herself to whoring herself out. I didn't approve of this. I wanted Mama to drop him, but she was afraid. He said he'd slit her throat if she ever tried something.

We ALL knew he meant it. Me, my mother, and Shizuru, my baby sister. Then my Mom started disappearing for days on end, but she'd always come back with a whole bunch of money, but he'd blow it. All of it, once she came home with 1,000 dollars after being on the streets a week, and he spent it in four days. I hated him more with every passing breath he took.

Then it all started getting worse, our apartment was littered with Trash, and it reeked horribly. That wasn't even the bad part. Since my mother wasn't around, my father took out his drunken rage on me, and I can't begin to describe what a pain eating was! Then the neighbors, the Sahinley's started trash talking Mama. I couldn't STAND IT!

Mama married a big Asshole

Whiskey bottles on the floor

He just keeps on watchin' TV

Stepchild tired of being poor

Kitchen smells like rotten garbage

I can't chew my face is sore

Momma didn't come home last evening

Neighbors say that she's a whore

I never asked for anything, never, not even lunch money, but I always found enough for Shizuka's lunch, and I made SURE he didn't touch her. Ever. School was our safe haven, and even there it was hell. Kaiba, being the jerk-off he always was, started calling me Puppy-names like Rover, and making fun of me. I can take the teasing. But he was noticing the bruises, and making cracks on how I got them. I wanted nothing more than to pummel him into the ground with my fists bloody.

I didn't. I wasn't going to become the monster. I wasn't going to show Kaiba what pain really was. I held it in. Surprisingly, when I was just getting out of college we dated, and I fell head over heals for the brute. Then he left me in the middle of the night, and I never hated him more. Was I cursed?

Some folks never want for nothin'

I'm a worn out hand me down

Stupid rich kid gets me angry

Lord I'm gonna cut him down

Now I'm grown up same old story

At 21 I fell in love

Left me just like all the others

Jesus why'd you curse my love?

When Mama was gone I was the target. I MADE myself be the target, just so my baby sister could be safe from this pain. I never wanted her to know about this, buit she witnessed him beating me. When she caught sight of it, she started screaming, and he advanced towards her. He locked me in the closet, and all I could do was bang on the door and listen to her screams.

He took her innocence, and all I saw was red. Where was Mama when you needed her? Where had she gone off to? More pain came of listening to her screams than of any of his beatings. God. It hurt so bad. I couldn't do anything about it! I was supposed to protect her!

Drunk Daddy broke my fingers

Drunk Daddy done kicked my head,

Drunk Daddy smashed my sister,

Turned my whole world red (blood red)

I'm that bastards son, and every one thinks I'll turn out like him. I proved them wrong. I've got the luck of the drunk, you can't hit me anymore. I couldn't take it, and it was killing me, I was the devil's off spring. So I stood up to him. He was heading for my sisters room again, and I stood in his way. I picked a empty whiskey bottle off the floor, and smashed it on the wall, leaving a sharp, serrated weapon at my disposal.

I worked him up, telling him he could even have the first punch. He swung, and missed. I swung, and nailed him good in the arm, he stumbled backwards towards his room, and tripped over. I closed his door behind him. He knew better for now.

Then there was the matter of his drinking BUDDIES. You can't do a thing with them. They stab you in the back, and laugh, cackling horrendously at my tries.

I haul the burden for the high and mighty

But I'm the top hat Devil's son

I got the luck of the drunk, try an' nail me

I'm the bullseyeAim your gun

Yesterday they shook your hand boy

Now they're gonna stab your back

I can hear their sickening laughter

Sneakin' like a Siamese cat

That was it! I had enough. He had gone out to drink in some damned stripper club. He went alone. My turn to strike. My final turn. The only one I'd need. I grabbed a steak knife out of the kitchen, and pocketed it. I went to Shizuka's bedroom, and told her to stay there,and not to open the door for anybody. I headed out after locking the door.

I walked through the alleyways, and got there before he did. I waited, like a predator, patient and keen so as to catch my prey. There was a band playing on the bandstand, Cherry Poppin' Daddies, I recall.Halfway threw their second group of songs he headed to the bathroom, where I waited. I knew this was it, I was going to win.

The lights went low, and I knwe that on the dance floor their was something going on, some distraction, which I had hoped for. I hid behind the door as he stumbled in, Drunk, and smelling of cheap alchohol and strippers. I gotta move fast to beat him. God, you don't interfere, got it! We have a deal, you let me do this, and you can put the rules down as swiftly as you want.

He went to a urinal, and before he could unzip his fly, I had the steak knife embedded in his back. At first there was no blood, then there was some visable on his clothes surrounding the wound, and then when I pulled it out, he began to gush with blood. Seems like Death came to his side, a big shadow of a being, and took his soul where it belonged.

Back stage in the club bathroom

A graven image on the wall

I'm about to get my vengence

Lights go down in the hall

You gotta move fast to beat the devil

You arm is too short to box with God

Big Shadow in the doorway

He's not gonna spare the rod (So Get out)

So here I am back at home. Everything is going great. I was tried for murder, but since we were in emminant danger, and since it was in self-defense (of our lives), they let me go. My mother had never been more proud of me. I promised her I'd never be like him. We don't keep any alchohol in the house, not even for cooking. None of us can stand even the sight of it.

Mama is back down to one job, and I took up a job to help pay the rents we owe. Shizuka went to a grade A college, and all that's left of our troubles is the knife I used to kill him. Mom put it out on display. It's kind of sick that she is so proud of it, but we spit on the blood that's still there, and we're so glad he's gone.

Drunk Daddy broke my fingers

Drunk Daddy done kicked my head

Drunk Daddy smashed my sister

Turned my whole world red (blood red)

K-Wings: Reveiw, tell me if you liked it.


End file.
